Thomas
by Ghirahim's Remlit
Summary: Story about the footman of Downton Abbey - Thomas Barrow...warning Thomas is gay don't like don't read! A continuous story that shines a more positive light on the character of Thomas
1. An introduction

Thomas yawned as he idly clambered down the stairs and into the kitchens. He had a little time yet before the long day of work. He stood just outside the door smoking and waiting for his paper. Time was he used to wait for the Duke's letters, but, well after their argument he hadn't spoken to him. Frankly he didn't want to, he was quite comfortable trying to re-instate himself as the head footman. Thomas had decided to play it cool, making sure he was nice to everyone without being suspicious. It wouldn't be long before Miss O' Brien would be sniffing around his plans demanding an explanation as she usually did. He didn't mind that so much, she had been good to him, not only as an accomplice in all things sneaky, but as a friend - a surrogate parent at times. Thomas considered her more like his father than his mother. His mother Imogen Barrow was a very docile woman and let his father, Edgar, push her around both physically and mentally. When he was a boy, Thomas got on well with his father. They had spent a lot of time together fixing clocks and father taught son and everything was all rosy. When he was older Thomas spent a lot of time with friends getting up to all-sorts, sleeping around, gambling, drinking - the lot. It wasn't till he came home drunk and shouting that Edgar decided enough was enough. Thomas who was in debt from all the gambling tried stealing and selling stuff from the house, but was caught by his mother who ratted him out when Edgar came home. Not out of spite, but fear of what would happen to her if her husband discovered that she knew. Of course Edgar being a strict Edwardian Father; took it upon himself to teach his only son a lesson. Thomas being young and foolish announced his departure in a bid to get his parents forgiveness and in spite of Imogen's pleas Edgar kicked him out and declared that he didn't want to see him till he had grown up and learnt to be a man. Thomas had then gone searching a job and worked at a farm for a while where he met the farmer's niece Sarah O' Brien, who then travelled with him to work in Downton.

He breathed out his cigarette smoke and threw the fag-end to the floor to crush it with his foot, he gave a nod to the postman as he handed out letters and various papers to the staff. Paper under arm, he sat down at the table were O' Brien had kindly put his tea. "Anything new?" She sat beside him with Lady Grantham's stockings and returned to repairing them. Thomas straightened the paper, "Nothing of interest, just the usual boring day to day news." Although he had about an hour before shift he still felt like he didn't have time for idle chit-chat. All the staff at Downton were grabbing as much time as they could before the engagement party, which would be a week of activities before the initial party. As it was winter there would be a Christmassy theme to it all, so Thomas was imagining a lot of guests would be coming, so a lot of running around. Plus with all the guest staff, they'd all be crammed together. Thomas finished his tea and the rest of his breakfast, got dressed in his full livery and went upstairs to lay the breakfast table.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the end of the day and both upstairs and downstairs had eaten, Thomas was sat at one end of the table with Miss O'Brien and a few of the maids were at the other end gossiping. Since Jane had left, Miss Hughes had hired two new maids, Greta and Susanne. She had hired two just to be on the safe side. Greta was young and quite attractive and had taken a liking to Thomas, who played to it, flirting and leading her on even though he had no desire for her at all. Susanne was educated and plain, she was a Jane Eyre type girl and saw right through his plan to humiliate Greta. She tried to help the other girl and had been told to give up by Anna who said that "the poor girl needs to learn." Susanne wasn't so sure but, well she didn't have time to chase naïve girls. Thomas was talking to O'Brien about him being tried as Lord Grantham's valet. Sarah wasn't that bothered but it was relaxing listening to the hum of his voice. "So what about you two?" Came a squeaky little voice at the end of the table. O'Brien and Thomas bother looked over to see the little cluster of maids looking at the expectedly. "What about us two?" Questioned O'Brien sternly, she didn't like how new maids thought they could just 'talk' to her. Greta leaned onto the table putting her head in her hands, "Would you leave service if you fell in love and wanted to start a family?" At that point Anna and Bates came in, slightly flustered from their evening walk, "I don't think they're capable of love." Anna muttered to the maids, Bates looked at her surprised as she wasn't so openly harsh. "What?" She said cheekily, "Don't tell me you don't agree", She smiled and kissed him good night and went upstairs. Susanne got up and said she was going up to and that the rest of them should think about going to bed soon. "Who does she think she is giving us marching orders? I've been here a lot longer than she has, bleeding maid" O'Brien sneered when all the maids were gone. Thomas just snorted at the female rivalry and started to roll a cigarette. Bates had sat down at the table and was catching up with his book - as there was more light in the kitchen then from just a bedside candle. Thomas and O'Brien glanced at each other, they were confused, normally no-one stayed up as late as they did. Usually when everyone was gone, Thomas would get out some of the wine and they would get a little 'merry' on the chateau. Tonight was different. There was just a few metres between them and their sworn nemesis. "Is it a good book Mr Bates?" Asked Thomas sarcastically, he hoped from the tone of his voice, that Bates would see he was not welcome. John Bates was not a foolish man and took that as his queue to leave, he got up and headed toward the door, just to turn around and sit back down again. He stayed reading his book until Thomas and O'Brien left, fuming from not having their "wine time." In the morning Mr Carson came in with a list, this is a list of all the staff that will be staying for the party and who they will be sharing residence with. He cleared his throat for emphasis, "…Thomas and Bentley…, Where is Thomas? I'm about to ring the dressing gong?" Miss O'Brien paused her breakfast and mentioned that he was just outside smoking. Carson nodded and proceeded to the great hall to ring the gong. It was another long and tiring day for Thomas and he was looking forward to sliding under his blankets and shutting off for a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas rubbed his eyes as he dawdled into his room. The candle created a light tangerine glow around him and he could see his bed, tempting him to sleep. Thomas sighed as he had to wash and shave, as he had no time in the morning. He took off his shirt and threw it to the floor. His livery was safely downstairs so as not to be crumpled. He filled a basin with water, removed all his clothes and sunk in to the lukewarm water, the hot running water was sparse by the end of the day. He washed, shaved then relaxed for the first time that day. Thomas always had to be careful not to fall asleep in the bath as he had occasionally done. He didn't move that much in his sleep but he didn't like waking up to find himself naked, freezing cold and shrivelled like a prune. He laughed to himself at the thought. "What's so funny?" Thomas almost broke his back from jumping out of the bath tub. He had splashed water over the candle and was desperately seeking a towel and a stray box of matches. The other end of the room lit up as a match was lit. Thomas saw a hand reach over and light the candle. Now he could see the spare bed was occupied by a stranger grinning with his fringe flopped over his eyes. " I thought you could use the light,…to find a towel" The stranger was now sat up in bed, Thomas unfroze and grabbed the towel of his bed and regained what little dignity he felt he had left at that point. "Who are you?!" He almost shouted the first words but then came down into a whisper. He didn't see any point in it as the bath fiasco had probably woken the whole of Yorkshire. The young man in the other bed brushed back his fringe and gave a toothy grin, "Oh I'm Bentley, I'm the new footman, replacing the last one, well obviously you knew that, well maybe you didn't, hmm I don't know did you know?…"

"Okay I get it!" Thomas didn't like the sound of other people at the best of times, let alone when they frighten you to death and then give you sermon on their employment. Bentley was unstruck by Thomas's brashness, "Didn't you know I was coming?" Thomas explained that he may have missed the announcement and personally took not that O'Brien hadn't bothered to mention it. "I thought it was a bit odd that you got naked in front of a total stranger, haha well we're all men here! Good night!" He said cheerily and then rolled over to sleep. Thomas just sat there staring at the back of the random intruder. He was so happy it was creepy, it was like having another William, only William seemed a lot more mature compared to this guy. He shook his head, sighed and then cleared up the bath mess. Just as he was about to sleep, it suddenly dawned on him that he had gotten naked in front Bentley. He cringed and hoped the chatterbox wouldn't say anything. "Well…once again my room is no longer mine, gone are the days I hum in the bath, pose in the mirror and sneak bottles to my room and get drunk in bed alone…ahh those were the days." Thomas thought to himself. He didn't mind so much having a roommate but it wouldn't be long before he longed for privacy and began to resent the other occupier, but for now he decided to let things be and closed his eyes, ready to rise for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Thomas found Bentley bouncing around the room getting dressed. As he got up he smirked inwardly at how chipper the new footman was, soon he'd be as tired as the rest of them; realising that he too was stuck in service for the most part of his life. As Thomas went through his morning routine he was annoyed at how frequent Bentley would get in the way, he allowed his frustrations to simmer as he was trying to get on the good side of the staff if he wanted to move up. It certainly didn't help when Bentley whistling. Thomas thought to himself it would be one of those days where everything and anything annoyed him, so he let his opinions on the hyper man dwindle until he was calm enough to judge him properly. "Race you down!" Bentley almost sounded childish Thomas thought snidely, "I hope he's not like this all day." He murmured, when he reached the bottom of the stairs he bumped into O'Brien; who looked flustered. She had clearly been hit by the whirlwind that was Bentley. "That boy won't know what's hit him after a few days of shift, 'specially with the added hustle-and-bustle of Christmas." She said in a devious tone, almost willing him to devastation.

"Now now Sarah, we can't wish ill on people, especially you, it's not lady-like and as a lady's maid that wouldn't bode well." He said sarcastically. O'Brien just huffed passively and went off to her duties. She was used to the sarcastic pit of gloom that encircled Thomas and so it didn't offend her when he used his slimy, patronizing tone that played so much on the other's nerves. Thomas, oblivious to O'Brien's contemplations, was sat in the kitchen and watching as all the new staff looked nervously around, he eyed up a few. There were a few young gullible maids and some quite slick footmen, but he would be playing that game just yet, it could be dangerous. The only other time he'd ever had a fling with Downton staff had been the gardener's apprentice, "Ahh, I'll miss him, sort off, probably not." He smiled as he knew that it hadn't really meant anything but it was bloody good fun and quite an adrenaline rush trying to keep it a secret but frequent affair.

"He smiles, what next? He grows a heart that beats?" Susanne commented. The Downton staff sniggered and O'Brien shot her a look, although she did ponder on the fact that it was a very 'Thomas' thing to say. Thomas simply looked over his paper, "I do have a heart, but I choose not to waste it on the likes of you." He said calmly, being drawn back to his paper mid-sentence. "Ooh that really stung." she remarked, "Well I don't exactly see a queue of young maidens at the door, do you?!" She was getting in her element and was glad to see Thomas's face distort with irritation. Miss Patmore started to laugh hysterically, clutching at her rounded middle and going red, she struggled to regain breath after the hysterical moment had passed. The older and more knowledgeable staff sort-of clicked, but miss's Patmore's joviality had left various confused faces. Daisy for one was confused, there was something about Thomas that seemed to get Miss Patmore going every time. Thomas just looked around, blushing a little and then murmured to O'Brien that he was going for a fag. As they got outside O'Brien knew that he wanted to say something about Susanne. "Bloody cow…should mind her own, she's only guest staff and she shouldn't just say things to someone who's higher up the food chain then she is." He grumbled on, disappointed that she had got to him, of course he didn't have the girls lining up, but he had proved before that it was easy for him. Maybe she was challenging him, maybe he should prove it.


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe he should play toward that Greta girl, she wasn't appealing, well as much as a woman could be to Thomas, but she would be easy pray and he's soon show 'snappy Susanne' what he was capable of. Bentley came bounding out and stretched breathing in the fresh morning air, O'Brien departed quickly - in fear of being rammed by the jubilant young man. "I thought you'd be the smoking kind." Bentley said, started a conversation. Much to Thomas "delight."

"Oh and you're suddenly an expert? You're barely out of nappies, so don't go around pretending like you "know stuff" it's not fooling anyone." Thomas took a long drag, he thought 'By God I need this cigarette.' Bentley looked slightly wounded for a nano-second, but was quick on the backfire, "This may come as a shock to you, but we're actually similar in age. I served in the war too you know, I've seen your uniform hanging up, I was a soldier, frontline too.."

"I'm going to stop you right there, I am not here to reminisce on old war stories, I can't be bothered, I'm not sure why you keep trying to find common ground with me because whatever you're planning it's not going to work." Thomas interrupted. He wasn't used to being friendly to people, so in return he wasn't used to people being friendly with him. He tried to avoid male friends at the best of times, mainly to avoid heartbreak and awkward conversations about escapades with whores and such. "I don't know what it is you think I'm planning but I hope whatever weird suspicion you have about me is a good one, like maybe I'm a spy here to deliver news on the great lord of all footmen." Bentley joked, lighting a cigarette and taking a long experienced drag, just to prove that he wasn't so young and to get on a level with Thomas. Thomas smirked at the joke and smiled at the footman's cigarette acting. He had to admit that he liked Bentley's persistency, it was nice thinking that someone wanted to work hard just to be friends; even though they go there separate ways at the end of the Christmas celebrations. "So Susanne does have a point, where is the queue of girls?" Thomas took one last drag and then stomped out his fag. Why did he have to ruin that moment? He sighed and strode off, leaving a rather baffled Bentley behind him. Bentley spent most of the day wondering why Thomas had reacted that way. What had he said? Maybe He had had a bad experience with a loved one before, maybe he was celibate, no, somehow he didn't think THAT was the case. He laughed, amused at the mystery of Thomas, although he did think that maybe it was deliberate, storming around the place and being moody just for emphasis. He decided he quite liked this new acquaintance, he hoped he would simmer down by night-time, se if he could worm out another conversation. Thomas on the other hand was deciding that he didn't like Bentley, how dare he try and befriend him just to try and get gossip out of him, maybe he was reporting back to Susanne. Evil cow. Even so, he could be being paranoid, but never let your instincts slip, or you could end up in a whole big mess. Maybe he'll give Bentley another chance to redeem himself tonight, see if he's worthy of a conversation with him, he laughed at how Bentley's persistence gave Thomas a feeling of importance. For some reason he felt proud to have someone admire him. He should do this more often.


	6. Chapter 6

**It was before the servant's dinner and Thomas was outside in his usual smoking spot when Bentley cautiously approached his roommate. "I hope I didn't offend you earlier, only I got the impression that I said something wrong..." He stood a few metres away from Thomas just to give him 'storming off space.' Thomas who was looking at the ground and anywhere but Bentley gave a cough and said, "It's just a busy few days at the moment and sometimes I snap, I didn't mean anything by it." He was trying to divert Bentley from making further inquiries, not realising that he was giving a false sense of apology.**

"**Oh well I'm glad that's sorted out. Would it be to intrusive if I asked for the last drags?" Bentley's submissive posture had quickly transformed into it's usually upright self and he was now mentally resembling a puppy as Thomas looked at the shrinking cigarette; then to Bentley, sighed and handed it over. "Cor..it ain't half cold," stated the young footman. Thomas rolled his eyes, how could he allow himself to be sucked into such repetitious conversation. All everyone ever talked about was the bleeding weather. Thomas liked to think he had rather a poetic mind, as he tended to ponder on other things, deeper things. Not the meaning of life or anything like that, Thomas smirked at the thought of being so philosophical. "You going to share your humour?" Bentley was looking at him with a grin, he knows that the best way to establish a friendship is through laughter and if he could share a joke with Thomas he'd be well on his way. Thomas looked sideways towards Bentley, to protect his gloomy reputation, Thomas didn't tell the others what went on in his head, but he figured that seeing as Bentley was not going to be here for long...why not. "Did you ever think about what the meaning of life is? I mean it's not something I would waste time wondering about, but it would be nice to know sometimes." Bentley wasn't shocked by this, he knew that seeing as Thomas didn't really socialise with the others that he'd have spent a lot of time on his own just thinking.**

"**Well, I'm not a well educated man. But seeing as we are programmed to reproduce, I guess the meaning of life is to continue life..." He looked at Thomas, impressed with his answer he hoped that his roommate would be too. Thomas was impressed. He looked on Bentley in a new light, as different as they were there were definitely similarities in the way they thought. Although Thomas did have one thing niggling at him, "Well, if the meaning of life is to reproduce, continue as you say, then what about the people who can't reproduce, are you saying there is no meaning in their life?...maybe for medical reasons or..." Bentley quickly picked up "...or women who love women and men who love men? Well obviously there is still meaning in their lives, but their path is a different one to people who are going to continue reproducing." Thomas looked at Bentley, he hadn't been sussed. Good. He almost wished he had been sussed just to test out his potential friend, he had never confirmed peoples suspicions before, he just let them ponder.**


	7. Chapter 7

**That night they were both up in their room reading and smoking. "I've been thinking about what you said, you know about people whose life plan isn't to have babies.." Bentley said across the room without looking up from his book. Thomas gave him a quick glance and continued polishing his shoes, "Oh yeah? What's been going through the brain of yours then?" He spoke slightly muffled as he tried to balance the cigarette in his mouth whilst shining his footwear. Bentley put the book down and and sat on his bed with his back against the wall. They could only just see each other by the tangerine light that were the candles. "Well the meaning of life can't be to continue it if there are people who physically can't...So, what do those people do instead of mate? Because I think whatever they do must be the meaning of life." Thomas nodded and shrugged. "Maybe, well I guess they just deal with it and have secret affairs that they have to keep to themselves." He didn't realise himself subconsciously stop polishing his shoes and staring into the floorboards. He looked to see if Bentley had noticed and Bentley was looking at him with a knowing face but there was also a hint of pity. Thomas frowned and continued with his chore, "well what do we know 'ay?" Bentley continued looking at him.**

"**Yeah, although you do wonder what it would be like...could you do it, could you, you know...kiss a bloke like?" He looked at Thomas quizically. Thomas stared at him, was Bentley digging or giving himself away. "Well I guess, depends how much alcohol has been consumed." He gave half-hearted chuckle. They were on dangerous ground as far as he was concerned. Bentley chuckled faintly in agreement, "No but seriously would try it?" He was getting excited by the subject of conversation. Thomas smiled at how easily Bentley becomes fascinated. "Well it's no diff-...I mean it probably would...be...the same..." Having just let slip, he slowed down and looked again at the floor. Bentley jumped off his bed and quickly strode across the room and sat next to Thomas on his bed. "You? I should have noticed, why else would Suzanne's comments annoy you? You don't have to keep secrets with me you know, I'm harmless." He casually lit a cigarette, took a drag and passed it to Thomas. Thomas paused before taking the smoke, he wasn't used to this and it comforted and scared him. "If you're wondering about me, well I don't know. I don't know how you come to decide who you are but I don't have any experience either way..." Thomas snorted and then quickly put his serious face back on. He didn't want to mock Bentley's virginity. Sometimes he wished he could take back some of his escapades, but he was glad of the experiences.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next was hectic, they were bringing a giant fir tree in for the main hall and as Downton tradition all the men of the house, servants and the family, had to haul it up the snowy hill and across the land surrounding the house. Bentley of course was very excited by this and Thomas felt it rubbing off onto him, he himself couldn't help but smile as he wrapped a scarf around his neck. All the staff that weren't busy and all the family that were up were gathered in the courtyard at the back off the house. "So what happens now then?" Bentley asked Thomas, his hot breath in the cold air mimicking that of Thomas's cigarettes. Thomas rubbed his gloved hands together, "We go and find the tree, cut it down and then drag it back up here while the ladies of the house watch, well, they usually take this opportunity to throw snowballs at each other." He smiled at him, maybe he would throw a snowball at Bentley, he figured that he wouldn't mind. Bentley returned the smile and then looked confused, "But why do we bring the tree up, there are a whole bunch of horses that could pull the tree and in half the time?" He looked at Thomas expectedly, waiting for the answer. Thomas sighed, "It's a tradition, more importantly it's a Christmas tradition, which doesn't really matter to me, but the family think it's important so we must too." Bentley held his confused expression for a few more moments and then went to help some of the maids roll a snowman head. Having hauled the tree all the way to the house the staff retreated back to the house where they were allowed to have tea and toast, courtesy of the tradition. Upstairs Thomas was changing into his livery, ready to go about the day as usual. Bentley ran in and took his coat off, "Dramatic temperature change, ay." He through it onto his bed and started getting dressed. "Yeah, it's sweaty work pulling trees around." He ran the comb through his slick black hair and checked it in the mirror before heading for the door. "How do you do that? Because I've seen your normal hair, how do you get it to stay back? I use the same stuff you do but my fringe will constantly defy my orders." Bentley was stood in front of the full length mirror desperately trying to get a resilient fringe tucked back, "I though add more product, but then it just looks really greasy, why can't it behave like yours?" Thomas laughed and went over to him, "Stand still then, I'll show you but it has to be quick." He got the tub of wax and started running it through Bentley's floppy brown hair, Bentley was watching Thomas in the mirror and taking a mental note. "There that should tame the beast for now." He smiled at Bentley through the mirror, Bentley turned around to face him, "Thanks, but I think you'll have to show me again tomorrow, I have a memory like a fishing net." They stood for a few seconds before awkwardly mumbling their excuses for leaving and then went out the door. They next bumped into each other when all the house staff, par the kitchen and other menial workers, gathered outside the front of the house to welcome the Christmas guests. Cars started to pull up and thin women wrapped in fir elegantly stepped out and waved at their maids to collect their bags, tall, handsome men strode together, some with canes and all heartily shook Lord Grantham by the hand. The family and the guests went inside leaving the servants to deal with the luggage. The Downton staff watched as the guests maids and valets nervously approached them. There were about twenty odd guest staff that they were going to have to accommodate, which meant cramped rooms for the people downstairs. Bentley was slightly over-whelmed and had gradually edged closer and was almost standing behind him, as though he was using him as a shield. Thomas turned and said, "Let the games begin."


	9. Chapter 9

It was the servants lunch break and Carson was stood at the head of the over populated table. "Now." He boomed, "I know that Christmas is hectic and it's not helped when there is barely a corner to breath in, but we want this to run as smoothly as possible. I know a lot of you are cramped together, Mrs Hughes will run through the room arrangements for the female staff, luckily there are more female guests than male, so we can fit all the guest valets in one room without disturbing the natural order of things." Thomas and Bentley both glanced at each other, neither of them wanted a roommate, they were quite comfortable without having to put up with strangers. "So that is the accommodation situation thus far, I believe there may be more guests arriving later, but until then go about your business as proficiently as you can, remember we're representing the family here so I want to see no messing around." Having given his mini speech Carson took leave and went to go find out how many more people would be arriving. Bentley being new to the house, was under instruction to memorise the layout of the rooms, so as not to make mistakes while the guests were here. Thomas had kindly offered to take Bentley under his wing to help him with his orientation skills. "So the green, blue and yellow room are in the left wing of the 2nd floor?" Thomas put his head in his hand and sighed and then looked up and grinned at Bentley, "God, you really are hopeless aren't you?" He joked, Bentley pushed him by the shoulder and laughed, "Hey I bet you weren't exactly Columbus when you first started." They both laughed and then stopped as Carson passed them. He looked between them both and then cleared his throat and strode onward, lifting his head high. Once he was out of ear-shot Thomas and Bentley both snorted into fits of laughter. Bentley stood tall and did an over-exaggerated impression of Carson raising his head so that he was looking at the tall ceiling and then to massive strides down the hallway, leaving Thomas clutching his stomach desperate for air. Some of the housemaids who were tending to the cushions on the hall chairs couldn't help but giggle too, but they knew to mind there own as the staff hierarchy had an unspoken rule to keep away from those higher up than yourself. O'Brien was walking up the large hallway towards them, snapping at the giggling maids as she went by. "What's the raucous for? They can probably hear you down in the cellars!" She seemed to be in a mood but she tried not to be so snappy with Thomas as he was her ally at the moment. "I was doing an impre-" Thomas interrupted Bentley "-It doesn't matter, we'll see you later." He grabbed him by the arm and started heading away from O'Brien. Once they were round the corner Thomas let go, Bentley straightened his vest and looked inquisitively at Thomas.


	10. Chapter 10

"Me and O'Brien are on good terms at the moment, but making fun of the man who gives me orders can be a useful weapon for her, should she ever need it." Thomas whispered to Bentley just in-case O'Brien was lurking nearby. "Oohh I thought for a minute there you were having a Jekyll and Hyde moment...I thought you might have been embarrassed if O'Brien had seen you in hysterics." Thomas looked surprised, "I wouldn't have been embarrassed, she wouldn't of believed her own eyes anyway." They both smiled and went back to work. It was nearly time to get ready for the dinner and Carson has put work-flow to a halt and asked everyone to congregate in the courtyard, everyone of course but menial staff. "As you may or may not know, one of the roads leading to Downton has been blocked by snow up until a quarter of an hour ago, the road blockage has caused some delayed deliveries, which include decorations, luggage and some other guests. Now this means that the delayed deliveries will arrive late this evening. Seeing as the house was supposed to have been decorated early this lunch time, you can see my dilemma. I will need all housemaids and footmen to help decorate the house," There was a wave of grumbles, "Yes I am aware that you are all tired and that this will dig into personal time, but we represent the house and if we all pull in we can get this over quickly. Mrs Patmore, could you prepare a cold meat salad or sandwiches for when the late guests arrive? Thank you. Now, if the deliveries haven't arrived when your break comes, don't waste it. I can see we'll be working well into the night." Two speeches in one day, bloody hell, thought Thomas. "Well that's our hair tutorial cancelled then." Thomas sighed, he was already exhausted and wasn't looking forward to the late night followed by and even earlier morning. "Hair tutorial?" Greta's mouse-like voice pierced shrillingly into the footman's ear. "Not that it's any of your business but I've been teaching young Bentley here a few tricks with the grease." She took a step back and walked away upset. "Poor girl, you can be really harsh for no reason," Anna scolded Thomas, "She was just making light conversation" Anna brushed past him carrying a box full of candles followed by a group of young maids, desperate to impress their superior worker. "Yeah well, it's not like I decided to make conversation, lead her on and then unexpectedly drop her...no instead I did the rude thing and decided to try and deter her affections." Thomas sneered sarcastically to himself. "I see what you did there, so at least one of us knows you're not the bad guy" Bentley reassured him and gave him a friendly pat on the back. "Anyway grumpy boots, we have time for a quick fag before that blasted dinner gong echoes throughout the house and then we become tray slaves to a table of about 30 rich bastards." Thomas laughed as they both went to lean against the wall to light up.


	11. Chapter 11

Surely enough after the dining room had been cleared, they decorations started to arrive. In the servants hall the table and most of the floor was covered in boxes full of traditional Christmas decorations. Carson of course was heading the task, "You will work in pairs, I'm not fussed how you go about that, then you'll pick an area of the house from this list and then you will take one box at a time and using this decoration plan you will work until your area is vaguely similar to the plan. Now you aren't expected to follow this plan directly as we don't have time that so I'm allowing a little lee-way, but DON'T take this as an excuse to unleash any 'creativity'. I don't want to do the final check to discover Downton Abbey littered with misplaced tinsel and when decorating in the bedroom corridors please try and be as quiet as possible, we want this done as swiftly and as smooth as possible. Now crack on!" Thomas and Bentley nodded at each other, collected to the list, picked their boxes and headed towards the back of the house, luckily they weren't near the bedrooms so they could relax and talk. "He's done more speeches than actual work today." Thomas said, inspecting the contents of his box. "Sounds like he's make the perfect prime-minister." Bentley joked, he too was routing through his box. He picked up a cherub-like Santa and held it away from him. "Urghh why would you have such a vile thing like this cluttering up your hallways? I can't believe we've been waiting up all night just to distribute these! They shouldn't have bloody bothered clearing the snow" He said in humorous disgust. Thomas shook his head grinning, "Trust you to not like Christmas decorations, first the tree tradition now this, anyone would think you don't like Christmas." He enjoyed teasing Bentley in a friendly way. "I don't mind Christmas but I prefer it to be about having fun with friends, family and loved ones, not spending all hours of the day pulling trees around and trying to make these ugly porcelain creatures look nice on antique furniture like we are. I'm not one for tradition you see, I'm, spontaneous." He said the last word with pride, half because he enjoyed being different and half because around he wanted to impress Thomas with his vocabulary and he felt had suceeded. "Well I am traditional and as your mentor you shall bow before me and do as I command!" He joked and started to immitate Carson. Both footmen giggled and then went back to decorating. Thomas smiled to himself as was quite enjoying his time here at Downton lateley, he was holding a ladder steady while Bentley hung decorations from the ceiling and from the light fixtures on the wall. As he came down he said calmly, "Oh look mistletoe, so, how's this for traditional?" And he leant in to kiss Thomas. It was a gentle kiss and as it was late into the night and there was not likely to be anyone around, Thomas gave in to it. They held each other and kissed until they heard the faint sound of maids talking in a nearby corridor. The slowly pulled apart and looking at each other, both men blushing slightly. "Well, that was in keeping with my traditional views so I'll accept that for now." Thomas said quietly. Bentley raised an eyebrow, "For now?" They both grinned and switched to serious mode as the maids passed.


	12. Chapter 12

As they decorated they joked and occasionally nuzzled or gave each other contented looks, they were saving their next kiss for a less busy time. As the night progressed the number of boxes began to decrease until finally they were done. Some of the kitchen staff that were staying up to feed the late guests had prepared cocoa and there was some buttered bread on a plate for the decorators. Thomas and Bentley were oblivious and were eager to go upstairs to sleep when the front door bell rang. Seeing as all the other available footmen were eating and drinking or had already escaped Carson indicated to them to accompany him to the entrance. The stood outside in the frosty, black night and watched as the trees along the path became silhouetted by the headlights of the approaching car. Thomas concealed a yawn and stood upright trying to keep his eyes open. The chauffeur opened the door to the car and a man stepped out, Thomas didn't register at first but once the man stepped out from in front of the glaring headlights he recognised him as Victor Marland, aka, the Duke of Crowborough. He stretched and walked up the stone steps in such a cocky manner that even Carson looked down his nose. "I take it they're all in bed?" He said, knowing full well that they would be, he enjoyed the irritated look on Carson's face. "Yes your Grace, they are indeed in bed and will be informed of your arrival before breakfast." Carson explained, refusing to make eye contact with the arrogant Duke. "Well due to the weather, I have, yet again," He glanced towards Thomas and slowly walked towards him, "Left my man behind." He lied, looking directly at Thomas who, like Carson, looked straight ahead. "So I shall borrow this man, Thomas as I remember? Yes we have previous." He then walked back up to Carson, "Is that all your Grace?" The Duke who was a few steps below the Butler, dropped his head and laughed. He then put his hand on Carson's shoulder and said in a mocking tone, "Yes. That will be all." He then walked into the open house and called over his shoulder, "Thomas are you going to bring my luggage?" Thomas stood dumb-founded for a second and then glanced over at Bentley, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, I'll probably be asleep when you come up." He trailed of into a yawn and gave his good-nights. Carson held the door for a luggage laden Thomas and then locked up. Thomas looked at the grand staircase. The dark chestnut wood and crimson carpet never seemed so daunting to him, but it was tonight. Especially with the man who ripped his heart out, casually residing in one of the rooms upstairs. Thomas had a feeling that the Duke was going to cause trouble this Christmas and he wasn't looking forward to having his mind messed with. He knew that the Duke would lie and say anything to get laid and he knew that he would fall for it and he knew that in the end he was going to cry himself to sleep once Christmas was over.


	13. Chapter 13

_Would like some feedback please! Most requests are made! :)_

Thomas nervously walked up the grand staircase. He felt the luggage become heavier and his shirt collar become tighter, he swallowed nervously nearly choking on his anxiety. Why did he let this one man get to him? He won't, not this time. He tried to reassure himself. There is a man downstairs who has actually become my friend and I am not, not going to let Victor lord over my feelings, Thomas thought to himself. He knocked on the door and the Duke opened it and sat back down on the bed.

Thomas walked in and avoided eye contact, "Where do you want these bags your Grace?" He felt his voice break slightly and scolded himself for his obviousness. "Thomas, I'm going to let you choose." The Duke had decided that he was going to break Thomas down, comfort him, seduce him and then leave and move on, he smiled to himself at what he considered to be a genius plan. Thomas put the bags down and walked to the door, without facing the Duke he said, "Would that be all, your Grace?" He was barely audible. Victor licked his lips, "A real man wouldn't be such a coward. You, are a coward Thomas." Thomas turned to face him, he felt his teeth grinding together as he frowned, "I am a Duke and you are a footman, but we are still both men, so, lets deal with this like men. You clearly haven't gotten over that little letter issue, or was it that I don't want you romantically? Frankly I can't be bothered with you if you're going to be such a pathetic whim." He picked up a bag and began to open it.

Thomas, breathing heavily and shaking from the anger, rushed towards the Duke and grabbed him by the shirt. "You are pathetic! Coming here thinking you can play your stupid little games, well they won't work! You can say what you like but I know people like you. I was you, teasing people and twisting their minds because you're lonely. I'm not a coward, I don't say anything because I feel sorry for you...I pity you. I pity the fact that you have to wake up every morning and look in the mirror and see a lonely, frightened, little man. The only thing you have going for you is your title." Thomas whispered angrily. He threw the Duke down onto the bed and walked back to the door. He looked at the shocked man who acted so brazen. "Would that be all, your Grace?" The Duke swallowed down all the words Thomas said, he opened his mouth but shook his head instead.

Thomas left and stepped out into the dark hallway. He remembered how he'd felt last time he'd been in this position; weak, spineless and depressed. Now he felt powerful and a little scared of himself. He laughed quietly as he held his hand out and watched it shake, he then ran it through his hair and wiped the glisten from his forehead. Bentley was snoring lightly when he got upstairs, Thomas washed, shaved and then sat on his bed. He watched his friend sleeping and thought that maybe he had drawn his strength from him. He yawned and then blew out the candle and smiled as he fell to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you guys for your reviews!_

Thomas woke up and looked around, the curtains were open but it was still dark outside. He could barely make out Bentley asleep at the other end of the room, he could see one arm dangling off the side of the bed and his head buried in his pillow. Every now and then he would let out a little snore and murmur in his sleep. Thomas looked at his watch, it was coming up to 05:00am, he walked over guiltily to Bentley's bed; he didn't want to wake him but duty calls. "Nnngggnnugghh?" Bentley made a vague mumbling sound from inside the pillow. Thomas shook him again and told him to get up. "Come on, I know it's warm but I even managed to get up before you and I was up later!" He could hear the busy hum of the house gradually getting louder as everyone was starting to get to work. "Oh yeah, what happened with his royal highness that made you so late." Bentley sat up and rubbed his eyes, his hair was all askew, "Did he (yawn) make you polish his crown or something," He chuckled sleepily to himself. Thomas, who was getting dressed, paused. Should he tell him, he thought to himself. He had trusted Bentley up until now, but he owed him the full explanation, "I'll tell you when we have a fag later." Bentley watched as Thomas frowned to himself, he guessed he was in for a brief history of sex later. "C'mon you, you're not even dressed yet!" Thomas smiled at the zombie expression that was Bentley's morning face. "Go on without me!" Bentley dismissed him dramatically, "I'll be fine! Just, remember me as I was?" Thomas laughed and left the room while Bentley took a bow. Once Thomas was downstairs, Bentley went over to the mirror. "Okay you handsome devil, this is serious business. There's an old sheriff in town, but that's no problem. Remember this isn't about you, just let Thomas sort it out and be there on his side. Oh and don't spit in the Duke's tea, even though he deserves it." He finished doing his bow and then slicked his hair back, one last wink at the mirror and he went downstairs to the kitchens. "My word! How are we going to get this lot upstairs?" Bentley said in awe of the masses of breakfast platters. Mrs Patmore came bustling over with some more, "With your arms 'an legs, what else?" She moved him to get to one of the trays. "Is there going to be this much food every mealtime that the guests are he?!" His mouth still wide open. Mrs Patmore stopped and looked at him, "Well we're not going to feed them bloody sandwiches! Now take them up before they get cold instead of gaping at them like a fish! And she waved a kitchen towel at him frantically. Bentley struggled to carry them when Thomas came over and lifted some of him, "Allow me." He smiled, Bentley felt himself blushed and cursed himself for acting like a 12yr old girl. He stood and beamed at him for a moment, "What is wrong with everyone this morning?!" Mrs Patmore through her hands up, "Shoo!" Once they'd gone up Suzanne walked into the servants hall having been in the kitchen "Oh aye, that Bentley's a cute one 'int he?" She stated cheekily. Mrs O'Brien just rolled her eyes at the immaturity of the young.


	15. Chapter 15

After the servants had had their breakfast Thomas and Bentley went outside to have a cigarette, Thomas indicated that they go somewhere where there weren't any eavesdroppers, O'Brien.

Thomas lit Bentley's cigarette and then his own. He took a long drew and a deep sigh, "Well, one summer Lord Grantham went down to London and took a few of us down with him, servants, and the um Duke came to visit." He scratched his head, "I can't remember what for now?...anyway, um, we flirted for a while and Lord Grantham hosted a dinner and the London house was full of people..." He took another drag from his cigarette, Bentley listened quietly, "They'd all finished dinner and I was preparing the room the Duke was staying in before they all came up to bed when he came in." Thomas swallowed, looking at the floor, "He um, he shut the door slowly, I remember being so nervous when I heard the latch and he stroked my arm down to my hand, he put my hand on his back and he pulled me in so we were, close." He gave a quick look at Bentley and then back at the floor."We kissed...then the bed was there, the guests downstairs were laughing loudly and someone was playing the piano and we just..." He took one last drag of his cigarette and stomped it out. "We carried made love every day of that week." Thomas's expression was sad and then he gritted his teeth, "Well he used me every day for a week and I fell for it."

Bentley put out his fag and pulled Thomas in for a hug and held him tight. Thomas had never shared this particular story and felt slightly over-whelmed by the compassion Bentley showed him, he sniffed and felt his eyes well up. Bentley stepped back and gently shook Thomas by the arms, "Ay, we'll have none of that over a bastard like him! Now, c'mon back inside you big softy." He smiled and Thomas took a deep breath and exhaled, he then pulled a hanky out and blew his nose. Bentley laughed, "That was such a deep moment and you ruin it by blowing your nose!" He staggered toward him laughing loudly. "What?" Thomas was beginning to grin. Bentley slapped him on the back. "Thomas, what on earth, would I do without you?" Thomas appreciated the rhetoric and they headed back to the servants hall. "I don't know but I'd feel bloody sorry for the poor buggers you're left with." He knew Bentley and jumped away, missing the friendly shove he deserved. "Bloody cheek." Bentley grinned he tried to put on a serious voice but couldn't help but smile. "I lend you a shoulder to cry on..tut tut Thomas..."

They both smiled at each other and went about their work. Daisy came in and watched them leave the hall, "I'm glad he's cheered up." She said half-expecting not to be heard. Miss O'Brien's ears burned, "What you whittling on about?" Daisy looked wounded but then noticed that everyone was listening, she straightened up. "I went to put milk out, for cat, when I see 'im wipin' 'is eyes." Everyone just nodded to themselves and carried on with their tea and papers, they all knew the man was miserable, it came as no surprise. Daisy stood like an expectant puppy, waiting to see if her limelight was over. "Haven't you got work to do?" O'Brien sneered at her. Daisy looked away and went back to the kitchens just as Miss Patmore started calling for her.


	16. Chapter 16

O'Brien knew that Thomas was at the top of his spirits until recently, she didn't know for sure but she had a good guess that it had something to do with the Duke. What she couldn't get her head round was why would the Duke, a wealthy and handsome man, settle for a mere footman? Thomas wasn't bad looking she admitted to herself but he didn't have an estate or a title. She stopped. O'Brien realised that she had missed out a valid point, something that was in her interest. The Duke was rich and she knew a secret of his, she had no proof as of yet, she smiled, O'Brien always had a way of getting things out of people.

She was not the only one thinking about the Duke, Bentley was setting out the candelabra for dinner thinking of a way to stop the Duke from being in a room alone with Thomas. So far he'd come up with nothing. "Is there any particular reason that you are standing being idle?" Carson boomed from behind him. Bentley snapped round, "No sir I was just inspecting the candelabra, I thought Thomas might have missed a bit when he polished them." Carson just raised his eyebrows and with his hands behind his back, strode slowly out of the room. Bentley rolled his eyes and then came up with a genius idea. The male guests were going out shooting and Thomas was supposed to be standing in as a valet for the Duke, while he was supposed to polish the silver and then await the return of the gun party.

He thought he would swap places with Thomas leaving him here and he would be able to accompany the Duke. Bentley knew that he had sworn to himself not to interfere, but he would have a golden opportunity to mess with the Duke. Of course he would tell Thomas before hand as his plan would involve a little off-hand flirting and he wouldn't want 'his Grace' to go ratting to Thomas. He rubbed his hands together and then finished laying the table.

"I'm not sure, I wouldn't want him to get you into trouble that's all." Thomas and Bentley were having fag break before the shoot. "Well I'm going to do it and if I think that it's going down-hill, I'll stop the plan and then carry on as normal?" He was eager for Thomas to agree with his plan. "Alright, but I don't want to be fishing you out of a scandal." Bentley grinned and went to confront Carson. Carson looked confused at Bentley's proposal, "You want to swap places with Thomas? I can't see a problem, but I'm not sure as to why?" Bentley had thought it through on the way to speak to the butler. "Well if I stayed here I would be polishing the silver and while I was laying the table I _did _notice that whoever did the job before me, Thomas, hadn't gone over the silver properly. I approached Thomas and he said he better get some practice in and then I told him my idea and he agreed."

Carson raised one of his bushy eyebrows and cleared his throat. "Well as long as I don't regret this later, off you go." He waved Bentley away and went off giving orders.


	17. Chapter 17

Bentley ran past Thomas giving him a thumbs up to indicate the plan was in place. Thomas went to the cabinet and took the silver outside to polish. O'Brien had finished mending a button on Lady Grantham's coat and got up to have a cigarette, when she was brushed aside by frantic Bentley, "That's twice now you've nearly bowled me over!" Bentley stopped and put a hand on her shoulder, "You alright?" He asked politely, O'Brien couldn't help but feel slightly flattered. "I will be thank you, where are you going?" She gave a questioning look at his coat, Bentley followed her gaze, "Ohh my coat? I've swapped places with Thomas, I'm going to assist the Duke whilst shooting and he's going to be polishing the silver." O'Brien realised that she generally didn't care and walked away leaving Bentley slightly confused. "Okay then." He said to himself and went off before he missed the car. O'Brien went outside hoping that even though a few minutes of her life had been wasted by a footman giving her an update, she would still have time for a quick smoke.

She lit up and sighed, the day was long and she was tired. She glanced around the yard and noticed Thomas polishing away angrily. He was thinking about the Duke but she assumed that Thomas had wanted to go instead of Bentley. "Cheeky little sod, he's new 'ere and yet he thinks he can just go running off taking your job with 'im, next you know he'll be giving orders to Carson" She perched herself on the bench next to Thomas. "I needed to polish and so we swapped, end of." He said sternly, he didn't like her bad-mouthing Bentley but he wouldn't defend him in case their relationship became obvious. "It's a shame because I know how well you get on with the Duke, it would be a shame to lose that friendship to Bentley..." She watched for Thomas's expression, he looked at her, she was fishing for gossip and he wasn't going to give it to her, but he had to be careful because could find anything out from even the smallest word, O'Brien was quite smart he thought, shame her brain is as sick as her heart.

She noticed he looked worried, in her head she translated this as Thomas was in fear of losing the Duke to Bentley, she hid a smile as this had confirmed that the Duke was or is romantically involved Thomas and maybe potentially Bentley, but here she saw a plan and this is where her plan is flawed. When Bentley showed her kindness earlier by inquiring after her, she misread it as flirting. He stopped to see if she was okay, the hand on the shoulder...there's no way he's like Thomas. She finished her cigarette and went back inside, "Maybe I should get Bentley in on this, we could blackmail the Duke and split the profits...if needs be we'll also get Thomas involved but that's it." She thought to herself, she took a deep breath and smiled. A maid walked past O'Brien and was frightened when she was the smile, she quickened her pace and got as far away as possible. Mr Bates gave a confused look at Anna as both of them noticed as well.


	18. Chapter 18

At the shoot.

"So Thomas is doing what sorry?" The Duke asked Bentley whilst loading his gun. Bentley sighed and rolled his eyes, this was the fifth time the Duke had mentioned him and it was driving him mad. "He's got household duties to attend to your Grace," He was also sick and tired of calling him 'Your Grace' He knew exactly where he could shove his damn title. The Duke just nodded as though he didn't care anyway, he was disappointed at the missed opportunity to 'make peace' with Thomas, he was hoping he could get Thomas to warm to him again so that when night time came around he'd have something to do.

Although, he didn't mind this chap. He wasn't tall, dark and mysterious like Thomas was but he was tall with beautiful cheekbones and luscious mahogany hair. Maybe he wasn't going to be alone after all, Bentley was thinking the same thing but in a different context. He was planning to lead the Duke on, seduce him into playing a game. There was an abandoned shed in one of the wooded parts of the estate and he would lead him there and then feign an excuse to leave, maybe to collect firewood, and then he would run back leaving the Duke to find his own way back. It was cruel especially as it was winter, but the house wasn't too far. The part he enjoyed the most was the fact that he'd either have to come in through the servants entrance or he'd have to ring the doorbell, either would raise suspicion and there were rumours about men hanging around in outdoor areas at night getting up to all sorts of 'scandalous' things.

"You know you have a wonderful smile." The Duke said leaning on his cane, it was a recent accessory, the Duke thought it gave him more of an aristocratic air. Bentley felt sick but blushed and tried to look flattered, "Do you want it, your Grace?" Bentley tried to come across as flirty. The Duke looked taken aback and then looked around and then back to Bentley, "Yes but not here there's only a few trees between us an-"

"The gun, your Grace. Do you want your gun?" His face was the picture of innocence but he felt a cunning grin screaming to break free. The Duke took the gun slowly and then prepared to shoot. "Yes I suppose I better shoot something to keep up appearances. No one would believe gossip from a footman over a Duke, he reassured himself.

Meanwhile, back at the house the house staff were taking a break Miss Patmore who had no time for a break, had spared some mince pies and put them out. The mince pies had drawn in the staff and were soon devoured and then most of them had gone back to work. Thomas sat reading the paper while Anna and Bates played snap together. Usually Thomas would roll his eyes at such behaviour, but he couldn't help but see similarities between them and him and Bentley.


	19. Chapter 19

_I have no idea how to play blackjack, it's only in there to help create a scene. So any mistakes...apologies._

One of the maids rushed in, "Anna! Greta's knocked over Lady Mary's jewellery stand and there's beads everywhere!" Anna looked at Bates and he nodded she smiled and then whispered as she left "Thomas was smiling while were flirting, I trust you to dig?" She winked mischievously at him. Bates enjoyed this cheekier version of Anna so he winked back and started packing the cards away. An idea hit him, "There can't be anything interesting in the paper that wasn't in the one you read this morning?" Thomas looked up at him and then turned a page, "Sadly Mr Bates, I'm all out of cigarettes and so this is all I have to occupy myself." He exhaled deeply turning the page, having not read the previous. Mr Bates looked at the cards and then at Thomas, "Do you know of any card games?"

Thomas looked at Bates and then at the cards, he thought about for a second and then decided and then seeing as he was already in a good mood he might as well be friendly towards his colleague. He folded up the paper and shifted along the bench so that he was directly opposite Bates, "I'm a dab hand at blackjack, do you play?" He looked across the table. Bates nodded and shuffled the cards, "You seem to be in a cheery mood this afternoon, only daisy saw you were upset yesterday." Thomas didn't look at bates and gathered his cards. "Upset? No, I would even say I've been happier recently, Christmas spirit and all." He looked at Bates to see if he believed him. Bates didn't but he didn't push, they were being pleasantly sociable and he wasn't going to spoil it, well he may by accident. "So is Bentley settling in?" He inquired, Thomas had a slight inkling of where this conversation was going.

He picked a card, "Yes he is, quite well actually, same with the maids only that Greta seems to be struggling." Bates nodded and looked around. There was no one in the room. "You seemed to have made an impression on him and he's made one on you." Thomas swallowed and placed down his cards. "Is there something you want to say Bates?" He noticed he had gritted his teeth and then stopped, he didn't want Bates being nosey but he didn't want to start another feud. "You ought to be careful, there are people who, if they knew..." He looked up at Thomas, he knew the footman was aware that his secret wasn't so secret. It was unspoken knowledge that Thomas was gay, but only the observant knew that Bentley and Thomas were close. Luckily no one was particularly bothered about each others business, so there were numerous untold stories downstairs.

Only Anna and Bates were being observant and that's how they knew and Thomas was slightly concerned at where Bates was going to take this. Was he going to get revenge for all the times he's wronged him?


	20. Chapter 20

_I've been excited about the plot, some of the reviews have sparked ideas in my head, so certain members may recognise certain bits...enjoy!_

"Don't look so shocked Thomas." Bates reassured Thomas, he knew they were discussing a delicate issue for Thomas but he didn't mean any harm in it. He, like Anna, was a liberal. He knew how it felt to hold back from love as he had done with Anna for so long, he sympathised with the fact that Thomas would have to love in secret as it was a jailable offence.

Thomas sat up straight, "I'm not not shocked, well, it's just I'm not used to talking about it, least with you. It's making me quite uncomfortable if I'm honest." Thomas was surprised with himself, lately he seemed to be letting his guard down. He was confused, the other day he triumphed over the Duke and now he was feeding Bates damaging information? Bates nodded and gave Thomas an assuring smile, "I know we don't quite see eye-to-eye but we live under the same roof and all things being well, we will do for some time and instead of squabbling like children. I thought I'd make a move to not be friends as such, that would be too much but to, build a bridge if you like."

Thomas knew that since Bates return there had not been any bad blood between them and he knew that Bates wouldn't compromise Bentley without fair reason, so he decided to trust Bates. He loosened his collar, "I feel I can trust him, our relationship is built solely on friendship, much as yours and Anna's is. You were friends for a long while before you became partners, it's the same with me and Bentley, only take away the 'while' part." As he spoke he gave regular glances at Bates, monitoring his expressions just to be on the safe side. "It was all fine until the Duke dropped by and O'Brien has started sniffing around." He said the last part glumly as he knew that Bates would familiarise with the on-going storm that O'Brien could whip up.

Bates frowned at the mention of O'Brien, "She's sniffing around you and Bentley? Only, I happened to catch her swooning over Bentley not too long ago..." Thomas pulled a slight disgusted expression but then looked up at Bates with a grin, "I have a perfect idea, oh but wait no, nevermind.." He gave a deflated sigh, Bates, eager to stay on side with Thomas gave him an encouraging glance, "What?" Thomas looked at Bates and got excited.

"I have a brief history with the Duke and I want revenge, but I can also find a way of getting O'Brien to hold her tongue, thing is...I need the space to do it, like a house or something?" He hinted to Bates. John Bates understood, he quite liked the thought of getting into mischief with Thomas, he only hoped that Anna would be cooperative. He smiled, the way she was acting lately, she'd probably want in on the action. "I'll have to discuss this with Anna, which means enclosing a few details?" He checked to see if Thomas would be okay with that, he smiled as the footman nodded and went back to his cards.


	21. Chapter 21

_This a rather long chapter but I felt it'd be better to keep it as one to keep the mood constant! Apologies if it's too much all in one go!_

Bentley bustled into the servants hall, his nose and ears red from the cold. He caught Thomas's eye and jerked his head, hinting that they meet upstairs. Thomas got up a few moments later while everyone was bumbling around and slunk upstairs he walked in to find Bentley already in regular footman attire.

He went over to do his hair for him, "So a little update on the plan, O'Brien is investigating us and she seems to have a particular interest in you, but we can use that to our advantage. Same plan as before only, I'm going to hint out to O'Brien that you offered to help finish the walls of Bates cottage to keep the cold out and if Anna agrees with our plan, she and Bates will be staying in Downton so as to keep the story of the plan as realistic as possible, they'll explain that the cold is coming in and you have offered to finish the plastering so that they can spend Christmas together in the cottage comfortably.

Bentley nodded so far he was liking this, "How are you with the Duke?" Thomas asked, Bentley smiled as he recalled the Dukes mistake, he'll save that one for later he decided, "I have successfully mislead him I think." Thomas cleared his throat, he didn't like the idea of Bentley coming on to the Duke, "Good, so a brief knowledge of the Dukes promiscuity and greed tells me that he will most probably try to seduce you. Hmm what next? Mayb-"

"-I could then seduce _him_, but then tell I have to go and spend all night plastering by myself in a cottage which I may inadvertently give him the directions to?" Bentley suggested. Thomas put his hands on Bentley's shoulders, "Yes! Then I could tip O'Brien off that you'll be all alone in the cottage and so on...she'd then walk in to find the Duke, most probably spread out ludicrously on the rug and then, Anna being compliant, could walk in!" He was excited now

Bentley put his hands on Thomas's face holding his head still, "And then we could threaten to expose both of them and it's yours, mine, Bates's and Anna's words over the Duke's or O'Brien's any day. In return for our silence we'll keep quiet about the Duke, as long as he stays away and we'll use it as leverage in case O'Brien gets too close? Thomas looked thrilled. "Only issue, how will we know to send O'Brien down, without the risk of her catching me and the Duke, because that would just turn the plan around to her?"

Thomas's eyebrows furrowed, "Well it takes 15 minutes to get to the cottage, if I remember rightly it has electricity, so if you make an excuse to flicker the lights before you leave, say two times, I can see the cottage from the courtyard and when I see the flicker, I'll drop the hint to O'Brien who'll probably speed walk, you'll go off-path to get back here so as to avoid her. A few minutes after sending her off I'll send Anna, who'll be 'checking up on you' and then she'll catch them out, a few minutes after Anna's gone me, you and Bates will go down and be 'witnesses' to help corroborate the story. They won't speak out but if they do, Bates and Anna will be our alibis."

They stood there for a second basking in their own genius. Bentley still holding Thomas's face leaned in close, "Look at you, using the scheming brain for good..well good for us." Thomas smiled at the term 'us', "You're a fox Mr Barrow...a very sly one indeed." Thomas kissed Bentley, although still enthusiastic for the plan later, he wanted to stay in this embrace of soft lips, Bentley's natural aroma, and his warm body holding him close. He felt love toward Bentley but the intimacy of their bodies touching was awakening a passion, he wanted to be closer to Bentley, to consume him with touch and be enveloped by his senses.

Bentley could feel Thomas pulling him in tighter, he felt it too and was savouring the kiss. He ran his tongue over Thomas's, letting out a muffled whimper as the other footman pushed his body against his own. Thomas relished the sound as he knew it meant he wanted him as much he wanted Bentley. Somewhere downstairs the sound of plates smashing startled the two men, the stood arms wrapped around each other as they listened to the shrill tones of Miss Patmore wreaking audible havoc on the scullery maid responsible. The smiled and shook their heads, Bentley nuzzling his into Thomas's neck. "You've messed you hair up..." Thomas said calmly. Bentley looked in the mirror and laughed, sparing a quick glance at Thomas who was now leaning against the window slicking his hair back into place, Bentley straightened out his livery and then imitated Thomas doing his hair.

Thomas tilted his head and took a deep breath, admiring Bentley, he raised his eyebrows quizzically when he saw that Bentley's imitation actually worked to fix his hair, Bentley noticed the odd look on his face and stuck his chin up, giving Thomas a cheeky expression. Thomas pushed himself off the window sill, "That reminds me, we have a plan to attend to." He cupped Bentley's chin and gave him a quick gentle kiss before exiting the room.


	22. Chapter 22

_Delayed posting sorry, I had artwork to do for my DA account! Enjoy ;)_

Thomas got downstairs, he caught Bate's eye hinting for him to come over.

"Did Anna agree?" Bates nodded, Thomas smiled and scanned the room for O'Brien, "There is a new part of the plan that I need you to update Anna on. Basically Bentley's going to lure the Duke to your house, he's going to get 'firewood' or something and he'll signal to me that he's on his way here. I'll send O'Brien and then Anna and then we'll all go down to 'corroborate' Anna's story that she found O'Brien and the Duke alone in her house, I then get to tell his Grace to leave and never come back and I also get leverage on O'Brien in case she works me and Bentley out." Thomas explained.

Bates looked puzzled, "But why would the Duke be in our house? Surely if they were going to have a spontaneous affair it would be in Downton?" Thomas put his head in his hands and mumbled, "No, argh you're right. I didn't think that through. Hmm so why would he be there? Unless...unless, well the Duke's there for Bentley, we could keep that! Say he was preying on him and that while he was working the Duke snuck down to the cottage and came on to him, we say that Bentley made his excuses to leave as he didn't want to reject the Duke in case he tried to get him fired. Then we say O'Brien overheard the fact that the Duke is alone and in a 'mood' and then she went down to, well yeah. I know most of it is a lie, but with all of us to back the story up we can't go wrong.."

Bates smiled, he knew Thomas was clever and sneaky, he just hadn't seen it combined so well before. "Well, I shall go and tell her then.." Bates chuckled and limped away to his wife. Bentley came down and Thomas quickly updated him, "Anything else I should know before this all goes down, anymore last minute changes?" Bentley asked sarcastically. Thomas raised his eyebrows in a sardonic fashion, "Only that when you get back I'm going to have to find a way to sort out that cheekiness of yours." Thomas winked and went to prepare for dinner, Bentley watched his movements and ran his lip through his teeth. "Can't wait." He said under his breath.

"Can't wait for what?" Daisy came holding a dish full of chicken innards, Bentley looked down at the chicken and back at Daisy's innocent expression, "Er I can't wait dinner, I'm starving, but on second thoughts..." He looked uneasily at the innards, "I think I some fresh air..." He slipped away from Daisy's prying and went to assist Thomas, he smiled as he knew they'd be pulling faces at each other and then pulling solemn expressions whenever Carson looked at them.


	23. Chapter 23

It was after dinner and the women had already gone to bed, the men had been playing Billiard, recalling there prowess from the shoot. Finally they adjourned and Bentley carried a candle in front of the Duke as he went up to bed. They got up the stairs and Bentley opened the door for Victor, "You know, the candle light really brings out those gorgeous cheekbones of yours," The Duke said in a gentle, low voice as he stood in front of Bentley.

Bentley could feel the Dukes warm breath on his face, he had the instinct desire to head-butt him there and then but thought it'd be more productive for the plan to refrain from such desires. The Duke sauntered into his room and flopped onto his bed. "Be a darling and poor be a glass of gin?" He sighed. Bentley smiled, alcohol would only better fuel this plan and bending the truth would be easier to get away with if the main antagonist had been drinking.

Bentley swallowed as he poured the liquid into a tumbler, here was the part where had to lead him on. He made sure the door was properly shut and then sat onto the bed next to where the Duke was lying and held the glass above him. The Duke sat up and took the glass from Bentley brushing his fingers lightly as he did so, he took a swig and then started to undo his own shirt. Bentley got up but the Duke grabbed his hand, "Wait.." He pulled him back down onto the bed. "Stay won't you? I feel you will be much better company to me tonight then those old farts from dinner." He looked into Bentley's eyes. Bentley looked into the Dukes, to him they were like dirty glass buttons belonging to a child's doll, empty and meaningless. He pulled his hand away and went to put the gin decanter away turning his back toward the Duke.

"Unfortunately, as much as I would most enjoy your company," He frowned at himself, "I have a favour for a friend to attend to. See, their cottage is letting the cold in and the man who owns it has an injury preventing him from being able to fix it and the wife, well she has no clue and my family are in the building trade and I have adequate skills to render their cottage." The Duke disregarded the story and took it as an excuse. He threw back the rest of the drink and flopped back down onto the mattress.

Bentley looked over his shoulder, "So yes, they're staying in Downton while I fix their house up, all alone cold..." he glanced at the Duke who lifted his head, "All alone and cold? Well..." A grin spread across his lips, "I have a solution for that..."

Bentley told the Duke where the cottage was and told him to come after him an a few minutes. He left the room and went down to the servants hall, Thomas, Bates and Anna all looked at him and he nodded. He then slunk out the delivery door so as not to be noticed. Bentley was hit by a blast of cold air and shivered as he crunched through the snow on the way to the cottage.


	24. Chapter 24

Bentley wiped his feet on the sack that was acting as temporary doormat, he smiled as he saw that someone had inked welcome onto it, only the words were moulding together as the snow from his shoes melted. He went over to the fire, brilliant, no fire wood. Maybe Anna or Bates had hidden it.

He heard the footsteps in the snow outside and he stood up straight. The Duke knocked and poked his head round, "Ah it is the right one then, I thought you could use some company.." He looked around, his face going red from the temperature change, "Gosh it's quite nippy in here," He reached into his dark fur coat, "But I brought the gin! So we can whistle while we work!" He said cheerily, he opened his coat and shrugged letting it slip off onto the floor. The Duke then stepped slowly toward Bentley, his eyes glistening. "Only I was hoping that the work, could get...delayed..." He ran his fingers under the lapels of Bentley's coat and kissed his neck just under his ear. "I was hoping, I could keep you warm" He whispered.

Bentley stepped back so that he was directly in front of the Duke, he hoped that his repulsion wasn't obvious. Thomas had told him draw him in physically, to make sure that Duke was satisfied enough to wait for him in the cottage without following him outside. He shut his eyes and kissed the Duke, he could feel the getting needier pushing his tongue inside his mouth. Bentley tried to think of Thomas, but he felt safe in Thomas's arms, here he felt used and disgusting.

The Duke could fell Bentley's body tensing up, "What's wrong? I don't often get this reaction, only from females...you're not female are you?" He joked softly. Bentley pretended to shiver, "No, I'm just cold..Hey you start on the gin and I'll get us some fire-wood, just to warm the room up a little...until it gets warmer later" He kissed the Duke on the cheek and then went over to the light switch, he turned it off and then laughed turning it back on, "Sorry, as a footman I'm always the one turning them off or on, force of habit. I gosh it's dark in here without the lights" He said feigning interest, he flicked the lights a few times pretending to be simple and excited at the thought of his friends having electricity.

The Duke had to blink a few times to regain normal vision, he beamed as he watched Bentley embrace the cold. Once the door shut he took the lid off the decanter and took a swig. He looked at his grand fur coat spread out on the floor, we shall make love here, he thought. The Duke would rather not sleep in a bed that belongs to two strangers, guest rooms are different, but he had a distinct feeling that the bedding wouldn't be clean.


	25. Chapter 25

Thomas had seen the yellowy flickering in the distance, he had already hinted out to O'Brien that Bentley was doing work for Anna and Bates but now he was going to persuade her. He located her having a fag around the other side of the building. "That'll be Bentley getting into Bate's house." He stated lighting up a cigarette and and exhaling, he didn't look at her but he could see in his head her blank expression, with her mouth open comically.

"What?" She took the zippo from Thomas's hand. He smiled, he'd got her, "I just saw the lights go, he must be working out the electricity. He's quite simple sometimes that one, I hate to think what the house is goin' to turn out like once he's done." He didn't mean it but it was the sort of thing he'd say to tease Bentley. Because it was something he would generally say, O'Brien couldn't detect the lie.

"Ay! He has more brains than you do these days, like when he spotted that dirt when you didn't. He just needs a hand sometimes, is all." She took a drag and pondered at the thought of herself helping him. She pictured him handing her things and her hiding things behind her back making him putting his arms around her to get them and then they closed in and he would kis-

"I hope you're not dropping hints." Thomas interrupted her thoughts. O'Brien snapped and shot a glare at him, she was annoyed her mini-dream hadn't visually satisfied her.

"No I wouldn't hint you to do anything. Poor boy, I'll go down and keep him company, maybe my experience with idiots such as yourself will prove useful!" O'Brien spat and stomped across the gravel of the courtyard, heading towards the cottage. Thomas put out his cigarette, "cow." He muttered, he knew from her over exaggeration of implying that Bentley was an idiot, that she was excited at the thought of some alone time. He knew that because when he liked someone it was obvious, he had to compensate by turning one extreme into the other, thus ending with him appearing to be a spiteful man full of hate towards others. It was only till recently that Bentley had re-written his natural way of defence, and for that he thanked him.

Thomas went into the warm servants hall, He nodded at Anna who went off to play her role. Thomas nodded at Bates and they went to the cloakroom to get their coats, Just as Bates took his off the peg Bentley came panting from the brisk walk, "I've just seen O'Brien, so I had to sprint out of sight, she was singing to herself so she didn't hear me" He rubbed his nose to warm it up.

"And breathe." Thomas joked, Bentley was truly adorable when was cold. Bates got his coat and stood in the doorway ready. Bentley didn't notice that he was waiting and kissed Thomas who hadn't noticed either. It was a brief kiss and Bates was taken aback, he didn't realise they would be so open. His questioning thought was answered when Thomas got to the doorway and was surprised by his presence. "Oh I thou-.." He trailed off and they left.


	26. Chapter 26

Thomas walked through the snow with Bates, Thomas was nervous to see how the Duke would react, he once seemed so powerful and now he was going to put him in his place. He looked over at Bates, "So, why are you doing this? I've been thinking about it and everyone has their own reasons for wanting to go ahead with the plan but you?" Thomas questioned politely. He wasn't worried as he had established a sort of, trust with Bates.

"If I'm honest with you Thomas, it's for the pure thrill of things. Also his Grace is and irritant fly I would so like to swat. The winter weather seems to have a strange effect on Anna and well, lately she seems to revel in mischief. I thought this would help..err kick things up a bit...at home." He laughed at himself, he knew that he came across as a pious, veteran with a limp and it seemed odd to talk about romantic things to someone who wasn't Anna.

Thomas nearly laughed as well, he thought that maybe Bates witnessing his and Bentley's kiss triggered an openness between them. "It's odd that every time we talk to each other, we end up telling each other things we wouldn't ever have if it wasn't for us making a truce." Thomas said, he smiled at Bates, he felt like they had been friends a lot longer and he cringed as he remembered how cruel he had been.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you and Bentley, uh spend personal time together? I've heard Mr Moseley snoring from three doors down, I struggle to see how you're getting away with it?" Bates asked cautiously. They were open and honest but in all situations there's a line, Bates was making sure he didn't cross it. Thomas was walking with his hands in his coat pocket, upon hearing Bates inquiry he haunched his shoulders in a defensive manner, it was his natural reaction when being asked such things; unless it was Bentley.

"We..er haven't quite got there..." He said he couldn't help but smile as he said it, it was the kind of awkward smile that children do even when they're being told off. He looked away as he suddenly felt a wave of shyness come over him. Bates chuckled at Thomas's body language and he slapped him on the back cheerily. He put his arm on Thomas shoulders and shook him heartily.

"Thomas Barrow being shy, well I never. I'll let you in on a little secret, the yard staff at the stables are quite slack and I know from working in the pub that they finish their day an hour earlier then they should. Before me and Anna had got the cottage, we may have romped around in they hay a bit." Bates reminisced. Thomas smirked at the discovery of his new friend's secret love locations.


	27. Chapter 27

Bentley was in the servants hall having a cup of tea, he was anxious to see what happened next with the Duke. Thomas didn't say he couldn't come, did he? H stopped biting his fingers and got up and grabbed his coat. "This isn't piccadilly circus!" A frantic Ms Hughes called after him, "Everyone in and out letting the cold in" She mumbled to herself. Bentley didn't hear her as the cold wind whistled in his ears as he pulled the door open.

The weather seemed to have got heavier and there was a strong wind-force blowing against him, he thought it seemed ironic that the wind was pushing him back as if it knew it wasn't part of the plan. Bentley resisted the winds futile attempts, he didn't know if it was intrigue that was pulling him toward the cottage, or his own personal desire to see the Duke crash and burn.

Meanwhile, Bates and Thomas had reached the cottage. They could hear raised voices as they approached and they quickened as they saw the shadows merging together in the glow of light underneath the window. Bates and Thomas burst in to find O'Brien holding Anna by her hair and Anna with a fistful of O'Brien's, having ripped it from it's tight bun. O'Brien looked stunned at the appearance of Thomas, her eyes glaring at him through her tangled, greasy hair.

Thomas merely glimpsed at her, his focus was one the Duke. The Duke had been stood away from the two women and was giving Thomas a disgusted look, he knew he'd been beaten, but he hadn't expected it. He wasn't expecting the condescending expression on his face either. Bates stepped towards O'Brien who sprung away from Anna and ran off outside. Anna shook her hair back as though nothing had happened and then hugged Bates.

The Duke picked up his coat, his face distorted into a scrunched up from, his face was snarling but he was silent. He felt humiliated but he refused to leave with his tail between his legs, he jerked his head up and snorted at Thomas as he stormed out his feet angrily stomping in the snow. Bates, Anna and Thomas all burst into laughter when, but were interrupted by the sound of shouting. Thomas briefly heard Bentley's voice and ran outside.

"So this was you was it?" The Duke shrieked, he ran at Bentley knocking him to the ground, he pinned him down and punched him in the face. Thomas sprung into action, grabbing the Duke by his clothes pinching the skin as well; he used all his adrenaline fuelled strength to pull him off and throw him to the side. He couldn't refrain from kicking him in the stomach, he wanted to watch him squirm. Anna and Bates had followed him outside and Anna went over to help Bentley up, Bates took Thomas by the arm pulling him away from the Duke. "Leave it, "He scowled down at the disgraced Duke, "He's not worth it." The Duke scrabbled to his feet and ran toward Downton, looking back over his shoulder to make sure Thomas didn't come after him.


	28. Chapter 28

_Found this quite awkward to write, I've written stuff like this before but I don't want to spoil it with 'bad smut' so reviews are definitely required!_

"Fuhhssttt" Bentley winced as Anna dabbed at the cut on his forehead with a wet cloth. The Duke had caught him with one of his rings and had made a small cut on his head. Thomas smiled as he watched Bentley over-react, "Oh give over you big wimp." He smiled down at him, he thought Bentley looked ruggedly handsome with a minor battle-wound. "That wasn't supposed to happen so you can't complain."

Bentley looked down at the floor grinning, Anna let out an exasperated moan, "Keep your head still!" She lifted his head but he kept fidgeting. She pushed the damp, bloody cloth into Thomas's hand, "I give up! Tea John?" She asked her husband, Bates watched as Thomas held Bentley's head to try and clean the cut. "No Anna, I think we ought to go back to Downton, we have a story to uphold.." He put his arm around her leading her towards the door.

Anna smiled up at Bates and then looked back, "But what abou-.." Bates put a finger to his lips and winked, he lent close and muttered, "I'll fill you in on the way down." She grinned playfully, gave one glance back and then walked arm in arm with Bates back to Downton.

As soon as the door was closed Bentley changed attitude, "Have they gone" He said in a sensual tone. Thomas glimpsed out the window, he could barely see there tiny figures. He turned back and beamed down at Bentley, he ran his hand through his luscious brown locks. "Come here you!" and he pulled him up off the chair and kissed him passionately. Their lips locking and hands running across each others bodies, Bentley pushed Thomas against the wall and began to grind against his body.

Thomas pulled him slowly down onto the floor, still in an embrace of lips. He lay on top of Bentley who stroked Thomas's loose black hair. He slid his hands underneath Bentley's shirt lifting it, kissing from his sternum down to his navel, he flicked his eyes up to look up at his inexperienced lover. Bentley watched him intently, he felt weird but relaxed at the same time. Thomas moved back up so he could kiss Bentley again. He wanted him to feel secure and comfortable.

As Thomas kissed Bentley he started to undo his trousers, he took hold of Bentley's hard on and began to massage it. With all the pent up emotions of the last few days, both men were feeling the tension release of being close to each other, Bentley started to undo Thomas's trousers and began to reciprocate his actions. Thomas shuddered as Bentley touched him, he knew that it wouldn't be complete sexual gratification but he knew that Bentley wasn't just one of his flings, he had to take the time and gradually get him used to being with another person.

Bentley didn't know any different and although he had touched himself, it was a whole new feeling being touched by someone else, let alone Thomas. All the stress from worrying about the Duke had been bottled inside him, he had built up anger from the Duke's advances and he felt as though none of it mattered at that moment. He was aware of Thomas caressing him, but then again it was like he wasn't there.

Thomas noticed that Bentley was beginning to shudder, he knew that as a sign he was going to climax, his sexual immaturity was so obvious. Thomas smirked. He sped up his rhythm as Bentley closed his eyes, Bentley wasn't quite sure what was happening; it was a familiar feeling but it seemed more intense. Thomas moved so he was sat in-between Bentley's knees. When he moved he took Bentley's hand out of his trousers and replaced it with his own. This was Bentley's moment, he was just going to share it. He knew his own body and began to build up the pressure.

Thomas watched Bentley bite his lip and arch his back moaning. Bentley could feel his muscles tense and then he felt pleasurable release. He felt all his issues with the Duke leave him. Thomas had built up his climax and had given in with Bentley, who opened his eyes to see Thomas hunched forward panting slightly. It felt good to see him after destroying the memories of the Duke. Thomas looked at Bentley he laughed, exhausted grabbed the cloth from where it'd been dropped at some-point.

Once he'd rinsed the cloth thoroughly, Thomas went back through to the living room where Bentley was putting his coat on. Bentley went to pick up his scarf and Thomas grabbed it just before he did, "Give it here" Bentley said happily, he could feel some Thomas-mischief coming on. Thomas hid it behind his back and feigned innocence, "What scarf?" He couldn't hold it for long and laughed running into the hallway.

Bentley followed him grinning, Thomas was stood by the front door quickly trying to hide it in his own coat. Bentley ran up to his and pulled it out, he let Thomas wrap it round his neck giving him quick kisses everytime he could get one in. "Stop it you." Thomas said in a smooth tone, but he leaned in so they brushed lips. "I would if you stopped teasing me" Bentley replied playfully, he kissed him tenderly and then just held him. Thomas wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him, closing his eyes and smiling, "You are just so lovely." Bentley squeezed him back, "You aren't so bad either."

Thomas opened the door and still with his arm around Bentley, they trod through the moonlit snow keeping each other warm.


	29. Chapter 29

"What in the...?!" Mr Carson was taken aback when he glanced out the window to see O'Brien and the Duke running across the front of the house to get in. He heard the door being quietly opened and then frantic whispering. He walked briskly to the entrance to see what was going on. The Duke and O'Brien were wiping their snow sodden shoes on the wall and froze when they saw Carson.

The Duke straightened his posture and resumed his normal posture, "Evening Carson, absolutely stunning scenery out there." He patted him on the shoulder and then went up stairs. Carson turned his ferocious gaze to O'Brien who's blank expression was fixed on the ground. "What! Where you just doing?!" He whispered angrily gripping her arm and pulling her downstairs. All the staff started to whisper as Carson paraded her viciously through the servant's corridors and into his office. "Sit down!" He pointed at the seat in front of his desk.

Carson peered out of the room at all the spectators. "One of you, fetch my Miss Hughes, tell her it's of utmost importance." And he shrank back into the room, banging the door as he swung it shut. "You better have a good explanation and it better be the truth. Miss Hughes hurried through the servants hall, she looked worried as she saw everyone was looking at Carson's door. There was a silence that was only disturbed by the sound of her keys jangling at her hip and her skirts rustling.

She opened the door, saw O'Brien and then turned to the staff outside, "You all have work to do I presume?" She said sternly, she new immediately by the cowering form of O'Brien that this was a matter bad behaviour. "Well I suppose you better tell me what's going on." She looked up at Carson. Carson leant against the desk, I was all set to lock up for the night when I heard footsteps on the gravel outside. I was sure it was a fox or some other creature of the nig-"

"Just get to the point!" She hurried Carson. He paused for a minute having been taken out of stride. "I saw Miss O'Brien here running toward the house with his Grace the Duke, not moments ago." Miss Hughes looked shocked, not only was she expecting that, but a sexual dalliance with a Duke? She certainly wouldn't be expecting that. "Instead of sitting their in dull silence I think you should explain yourself, I somehow have a feeling it isn't what it looks to be." She looked at Carson who frowned slightly, he acted all regal but he enjoyed a good scandal just as much as the nosey staff outside. He wasn't too happy to find out there might not even be one.

_Sorry for the late uploading :)_


	30. Chapter 30

O'Brien looked guiltily up at Miss Hughes, she new she had her best bet at redeeming herself with her. "I swear to you, it wasn't what it looks like! I...I..er" She was stuck, she new if the said anything, Thomas would destroy her. Damn that crafty bastard! She thought to herself. O'Brien began to fidget in the hard wooden seat, she knew that if she postponed her explanation too long it would appear to be a lie.

"Out with it women!" Carson bellowed, he couldn't hold the suspension. Miss Hughes touched his arm and silenced him, she knew how excited he could get. O'Brien jumped in her seat, "I, I went to go and help Bentley with the house and I bumped into the Duke who as far as I know was taking a walk through the village!" She frantically blustered. O'Brien quickly replayed what she had just spurted out in her head, she hadn't meant for such an outburst and was anxious for loop-holes. Miss Hughes looked at O'Brien's worried expression and then looked up at Carson, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You wanted to trudge through the cold snow just to help Bentley to do some D.I.Y?" She questioned the guilty woman, "I know for sure, voluntary helping is not in your nature." Carson smiled, he saw it was heating up. O'Brien knew the only way she was getting out of this was if she told the truth, well she couldn't tell the whole truth but she could shed a little honesty. "I have, well I have formed an attraction to Bentley and I saw it as..." She swallowed and muttered in a barely audible voice, "as a perfect opportunity to-"

"Yes we get the picture, the Duke, you say you crossed paths?" O'Brien nodded and explained that they both took the same route back to Downton. Carson looked stunned as he watched Miss Hughes sympathising and nodding her head. "Excuse me Miss Hughes but I don't think you seem to realise how important this is! We can't have the reputation of Downton be wafted aside by a Lady's maid tarting around with a footman! I will not have this house misrepresented as a brothel! Does the Duke know your reasons for being out in the dark, should we prepare for gossip spouting from his mouth because of you?!" His love and obsession for the house was evident in his raging tones.

"Charles!" Miss Hughes was aghast by his thunderous outbreak, "Mr Carson," She corrected herself, "I'm sure if you let the poor woman get a word in edge-ways then we can sort this out! We know nothing happened, so there will be no social downfall threatening Downton. It's late and I'm exhausted, all this shouting isn't going to help the over-tide workers either. Now we're leaving it for now but this is unfinished business." She looked down at O'Brien, she had her and she wasn't going to be lenient.

_Sorry it was all about O'Brien but it's relevant babble!._


	31. Chapter 31

Meanwhile...

Thomas and Bentley got back expecting everyone to be either asleep or going off to bed. They looked anxiously at each other when they walked into a very silent servants hall. The staff looked at Thomas knowing that if there's something to do with O'Brien; then there's something to do with Thomas.

Bentley swallowed, did they know what had just happened in the cottage? Thomas stepped forward into the solemn gathering, "What's goi-"

"Shh!" One of the hall boys hushed him. Thomas was about to retort when Carson's voice gradually increased in volume. "...wafted aside by a Lady's maid tarting around with a footman!..." I quick moment of gossiping as the staff all recalled what they had just heard. Thomas and Bentley shot worried looks at each other. They assumed O'Brien had been caught sneaking back to the house, they hadn't thought that through.

Bentley lent close to Thomas and whispered, "What do you think she's saying? Will she lie her way out of it?" Thomas sniffed, "I'm not to sure..." Bentley looked at Thomas, he could a frown creeping up on his pale face. If Thomas was worried, then so was he. Just then, Miss Hughes slipped through the door running her hand over her head trying to brush back errant hairs. She stopped for a moment as she looked at all the people who had stayed outside just to get the gossip. She saw Thomas and Bentley and couldn't help but notice there was a slight guilt on their faces. Everyone in the hall lapsed back into the work they had been doing before and Miss Hughes left. When she had gone they stopped and waited for O'Brien.

O'Brien knew they'd all be watching, she stood up and tried to hold a dignified posture. Carson just raised his eyebrows and waved her out of the room. She stepped out and looking straight ahead walked through the muttering crowd. She nearly tripped on the stone flooring and straightened up, she could hear snickering in the background. Usually she would have shot whomever it was a look that would silence a nation, but she didn't want to look anyone in the eye. She wanted to cry and felt humiliated, yet it still hadn't clicked with her that this was how she made other people feel.

She walked past Thomas who nodded at her politely. He had little respect left for her as he knew the difference between them was empathy. He had learnt to use it and she didn't know it existed. Bentley didn't know how to feel, he felt slightly guilty that she should be embarrassed in this way, but then he knew that there was a lot he didn't know about her. He judged from the reactions of the others that this humiliation was justifiable as punishment for the times she had belittled them.


	32. Chapter 32

_I have been away, hence the elongated period of silence. I have re-watched the promo for the xmas special and I'm nervous at what it will bring and how it may effect the story, it won't stop if that's what any of you were wondering!_

Thomas woke up, he looked around the room. It was still dark and the silvery glow that poured through the window told him it was still night. He could here Bentley's deep breathing, Thomas reached across the bedside table to find his watch. He frowned slightly, it was about half one, what on earth was he doing awake? Bentley mumbled quietly into his pillow, it took Thomas a brief moment before he realised.

If Bentley was mumbling, where was the heavy breathing coming from. He held his breath and tried to ignore the mumbling sounds from across the room. Thomas nearly jumped when he herd a sharp squeaking noise, he realised it was someone outside in the corridor trying to get in one of the rooms as quietly as possible. Thomas knew it wasn't their room as he'd forgotten to lock it.

He quietly slipped out of bed and carefully made his way across the wooden floorboards toward the door. In the day he never noticed it but he knew that when he wanted to be silent the floorboards tended to creak like old machinery. Thomas opened the door as quietly as he had made his way towards it, pulling it open slowly. He peered his head round saw one of the new footman, who was acting as a valet for one of the guests, trying to turn his key without alerting the whole of downstairs that he was doing so. James was his name, or at least Thomas thought it was, "What're you doing?!" He whispered across to him, it was way too late and it wasn't the first time servants had stole from the house.

The footman whose name was indeed James froze. He couldn't denote whose voice it was and the hairs on the back of his neck straightened up in a panicked salute at the frightful thought that it could be a senior member of staff, worse yet, Carson. Carson had employed a lot of temporary staff for the Christmas gathering and he was one of the few that were going to be permanent. James turned slowly and was hugely relieved to see Thomas's face, it was short-lived relief as Thomas was still in charge of him.

James could feel a stammer coming on, "I..I..I..I was j..j..j..just-" Thomas interrupted him, "Shh! Keep it down or we'll both be in trouble! It's not wise for you to running around this late and half dressed!" He hissed. He looked James up and down, his uniform was a disgrace and he could smell the alcohol from across the hall. "Next time you decide to waste your earnings in the pub, don't do it wearing the uniform! Oh and make sure you get up in the morning!" He slipped back into his and Bentley's room and went back over to his bed. He wondered if Carson knew what rubbish they were employing these days.


	33. Chapter 33

_For those of you who've read the whole story up to here in one go, this'll confuse you, whereas those who have read each instalment as it came, you will be less confused. _

_I have just read through the whole of my story up till here and of course there is the minor spelling error, but the biggest flaw would be that I seemed to have mashed all the series together. I apologize for this confusion, so if you're not bothered ignore this next bit.._

_Although the story was originally set in season two, all that has happened to him since then has happened in this story..APART from the Jimmy and Alfred nonsense, they aren't in this and Thomas is just 1st Footman..okay I think that's all, _

_I will be at some-point, re-writing the first few chapters, nothing impotant, but I've set this as a xmas wedding (mary and matthew) but what with the whole mash up, I'll just be changing it to a xmas gathering as it has ended up being..those who continually read it will have no need to read the re-written version as it makes no difference the rest of the story._

Thomas woke up and was relieved to find that he had gotten back to sleep. Bentley half-heartedly waved his arm at him and grunted. Thomas smirked, Bentley was such a gentleman in the morning. They both got dressed in silence which was broken only by the occasional yawn. There was something about early winter starts that took the life out of Thomas and he guessed also out of Bentley they both stood at the door and looked at it.

Bentley could here the buzz of staff outside and then thought of his bed. He rested his head on Thomas's shoulder and sighed, "If we hide behind this door will they forget we exist?" It was a rhetorical question but Thomas answered him anyway, "C'mon we're both tired, but I have an evil desire to see O'Brien today. Which reminds me, shall I tend to the Duke seeing as he clocked you with his fist?" He said smugly, although he hated the Duke, he never missed an opportunity to tease Bentley.

Bentley sneered at him and yawned, "You might as well...if anyone asks I'll just point at the cut on my head and say I did it at the cottage and I didn't want to look shabby in front of the Duke in case I gave the house a bad image" He ran his fingers over the small scab. Thomas nodded, he would have to refrain from punching the Duke himself when he saw him.

"Don't say that to Carson though else you'll have him falling head-over-heels for you," Thomas chuckled at the thought of the proud and majestic butler skipping behind Bentley, scattering flower petals as he sang. Bentley smirked as he had a similar thought. They both sighed as they opened the door and slumped downstairs to the bustling kitchen. They both had a cigarette and then Bentley went up to attend to Matthew Crawley, Thomas had been standing in for Moseley who'd come down with something. Bentley figured his cut would be alright in front of Matthew seeing as he wasn't a guest anymore.

Thomas got his daily paper of the postman, sat down and began to flick through it. O'Brien had waited until all the maids were busy in the house and she'd hoped that all the footmen would be off valeting before she came downstairs. She was dis-heartened to see the back of Thomas as she approached the servant's hall. O'Brien didn't want to see his smug face first thing in the morning so she decided to be spiteful, "Having a day off are we?" She had genuine interest but feigned ignorance. Thomas raised his eyebrows and continued looking at his paper, "My services are not yet required and unless _you_ have a day off, you shouldn't be wasting your time sticking your nose in things that aren't your concern." She snorted and then scuttled off upstairs to her Ladyship.

"Nosey, Bloody cow." Said Suzanne, one of the maids. Thomas looked up from his paper at the young woman.

"That she may be, but she's on a higher pay role than you, so mind your mouth." He enjoyed a bit of seniority sometimes. The maid had thought that she would have got approval from her comment and felt embarrassed that she had ill-judged him. She tried to regain herself by acting casually, "Although it is nearly the breakfast gong, don't you have to lay the table?" She questioned.

Thomas looked up at the clock, the Dukes bell should have rung by now. He had a feeling that this would be one of his tricks, "I suppose the Duke's forgotten to ring the bell, Daisy is there a tea tray put together for The Duke?" She came in looking confused, "Another one? James took one up ages ago." Thomas looked at Suzanne who nodded.

Where was James now and why had he taken the tea tray up, he thought to himself. He heaved himself out of his seat, Daisy would have said if that idiot boy had brought it back down. Thomas put his paper in his letter pigeon hole for later and went up stairs to get the tray.


	34. Chapter 34

Thomas quickly dashed up the stairs, if this was the Duke's way of making him appear slack, then he wasn't going to let him succeed. As he stepped onto the hallway James was leaving the Duke's room with an empty tray. Thomas stopped in front of him "Aren't you forgetting something" He questioned sarcastically.

James just looked at him slightly dumbfounded, "Oh..err..I was going to come back for the cups once he'd drank it..." He lowered his head and blinked his widened eyes up at Thomas, he hoped that he would see him as a young idiotic footman and not the conniving little bastard he was.

"I fail to see where you were supposed to go between now and the breakfast gong."

James let out a quiet "Oh..." and went to go back to to back to the Duke's room when Thomas just rolled his eyes and grabbed the tray. He waited till James had gone downstairs, glaring at him as he went down each step, he then adopted a Carson-like posture and proceeded to toward the Duke's room.

"Oh you're back for another round are you?" Said a sly voice from the bed. The Duke had his back toward him and was naked par his crimson, silk and velvet robe. Thomas saw the pot of steaming tea and the cups left untouched on the dressing table. The gin had gone down a considerable lot and the tumbler swinging in-between the Duke's fingers was half full.

Thomas felt his brain begin to wake up. Of course! How stupid can I be? He thought to himself. What with the Duke's flirtatious greeting, James reeking like an ale-house with class and the crap that James had just spun out as an excuse for wondering around with an empty tray. Come to think of it, Thomas thought, he hadn't even heard the excuse for why he had taken it in the first place! At least it would give him an excuse to harass James later.

The Duke turned around and then grinned at Thomas, Thomas was quite confused by his pleasantly surprised expression and just raised his eyebrows and indicated toward the empty tray in has hand, as though to start the on-coming argument about James. "And just what was James doing in here?" Thomas held his dignified posture, he couldn't help but feel it was like the roles were reversed. The naked Duke got up of the bed and stood in front of Thomas. "He was serving me breakfast." He then went to poor himself another gin.


	35. Chapter 35

"Breakfast?" Asked Thomas, "How classy." He folded his arms and pitifully at the Duke, time was he thought he was the classiest man he knew. Thomas couldn't help but snort at how foolish his younger self was.

"What?" The Duke said defensively, "I get it where I can!" Obviously unaware of Thomas's reminiscing. He threw back the gin and got up to pour another.

"The breakfast gong is going to go any minute, you're naked and drunk and it's only just 09:00am!" The Duke belched and fumbled with the lid of the decanter.

"It'll be fine," He slurred, "As a boy, I was trained...trained to be received..dinner, at all..." The gin had started catching up with him and the Duke slumped to the floor. Thomas stared at the Duke, he didn't know whether to feel nervous for the Duke or excited for the Duke's behaviour to be made the subject of gossip. He left the Duke on the floor and poked his head out the door, there were a few other guests along the corridor and chances were, he'd spot a valet or footman.

"Psst!" Thomas whispered at a valet exiting a room with a tray, "When you go down, fetch Mr Carson and tell him to come here and tell him it's urgent! Got it?!" The valet looked surprised but hurried down the stairs trying to keep his tray steady. Thomas went back inside and shook the Duke, "ahh Edward!..." He mumbled, his head bowed, drooling into his lap. Thomas looked at him in disgust.

"What on ear-!" Carson stormed into the room and stopped abruptly. He looked at the drooling mess on the floor and then back up at Thomas. "Well?" Thomas felt like he did when he was new and he'd used the wrong polish on the fruit dish making it tarnish. "He's drunk sir..." He looked at Carson directly for a second and then indicated the remains of gin in the decanter. Thomas knew _he_ had nothing to feel guilty about but he knew that Carson liked there to be someone to scold and it wasn't likely to be the Duke.

Little did Thomas know, but seeing as Carson didn't get to experience the full drama of the 'O'Brien scandal' he was rather pleased of the events occurring. "His Lordship can't see this, I shall tell him the Duke is having stomach quarrels and shall be fine by luncheon, you stay with him till I get back...and make sure no one else finds out?" He raised his eyebrows in true Carson style and left when Thomas nodded.

Thomas watched Carson leave and looked down at the Duke, why was it he always ended up carrying his baggage? Thomas pondered. He hoped Carson wasn't long.


	36. Chapter 36

_I am back! I'm glad to see that the Christmas special has given you Thomas fans a re-awakening! Oh and that Christmas special! _

_SPOILER ALERT - I hadn't quite made my mind up about Jimmy until I watched it..Because of the whole 'kissing' incident I didn't like him but felt I should spare him from total rejection as he was saw sense and 'withdrew all charges.'_

_I've decided I like him after he kept Thomas company at the end, when he ran away from the mugging I was cross "WHY HAVE YOU LEFT HIM FOOL!" and was delighted to see him return with the Downton entourage! When Matthew died I had some bad déjà-vu...anyway.._

_This story continues! Welcome you new watchers and keep well you regulars, you know who you are!_ _Made up place in this chapter, at least as far as I know..._

"What? In here did you say?" Thomas heard a voice come into the room and looked in horror as one of the guest, Robert Askindale 5th Duke of Brooke Lumley strode in followed by a very guilty valet. The valet that Thomas had asked to fetch Carson.

The valet looked nervously at Thomas who returned a disappointed glare. "Oh Victor what have you been drinking you stupid man, if the others see you you'll be the subject of ridicule!" The other Duke, Robert, began wiping up the drool on the drunken man's chin with a handkerchief he'd pulled from his jacket. He turned to his valet and cleared his throat, "We'll need a rich cup of coffee and some orange juice...Don't just stand there stupid boy!" The valet had a wounded look of innocence but obeyed his employer.

Thomas thought that Robert was perhaps over-reacting, what little colour Thomas had in his face suddenly drained as he suddenly remembered Carson's parting words, "...and make sure no one else finds out!" He swallowed hard and felt his heart quicken, he knelt down on the floor beside Robert who was still sorting out the Duke. "It's alright sir, the breakfast gong's going any minute now and it'd be a bit suspicious if you were both missing." He looked defiantly at the Duke of Brooke Lumley, if he knew anything about the type of men who'd be friends with the Duke, he knew that he'd be conceited and vain.

Appearances mattered to this stereotype of aristocracy and the slightest threat of social humiliation could drive them crazy. The gong rang and Robert looked at the semi-conscious mess on the floor, "No, 'tis too late now, I might as well stay with him" Thomas's nervous heart sank.

"Very well then your Grace." He nodded in pretend agreement and they both turned quickly to face the door as heavy footsteps attacked the hallway.

Carson's face appeared round the door and the rest of him followed. He looked down at Robert and then back up at Thomas, shaking his head and looking disappointed. On the way upstairs he'd had to try and contain himself, he'd already almost ran downstairs to fill Miss Hughes in on the gossip. She hadn't been moved and Carson's excitement hadn't been given closure. He was positively over-joyed to see that one of the aristocratic guests had made an appearance.


End file.
